


Sherlock & John x Mary // Not Said To Me

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Married Couple, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Tfw you fall in love with your married best friend.





	Sherlock & John x Mary // Not Said To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh

You ever just fall in love with your best friend, even if all your life you've barely been able to feel empathy? 

Sherlock did. 

He knew he should give up and move on. John was in no way a straight man, but he seemed to be happy with his wife. 

The investigator sighed and got up out of his chair. He'd just received a text about a case, and any distraction was welcome by then. 

He quickly put on his coat and rushed down the stairs, trying not to think of how John would always be right there with him. 

He grabbed a cab to near the crime scene. 

There they were. Having a drink at a restaurant. 

Sherlock watched long enough to see John's lips form the words "I love you" before the married man kissed his wife's hand and smiled warmly at her.

He wasn't sure if the pain in his chest was guilt that he hadn't spoken up sooner or jealousy.


End file.
